


Abandon

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus has no way to tell Sirius everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

Regulus Black pushed open the door to his brother's room. It creaked, and he closed the door behind him quickly. The room was covered in a light layer of dust, left exactly the was it had been years before when Sirius stormed out. Regulus staggered over to the bed and fell over onto it. He lay there for a moment, then slid off the bed onto the floor, and he pulled his knees against his chest in the fetal position. He stared across the room as his brother's dresser.

"Sirius, I don't know what to do," he choked, and then he coughed at the small cloud of dust he had caused by sliding off the bed. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob.

"I've done horrible-horrible things, Sirius," he sobbed. "And I've seen-" He took a shaky breath. "Bellatrix _killed_ someone yesterday, Sirius. Tortured them and killed them and laughed about it. He wasn't even a muggle, Sirius. He was a pure-blooded wizard and he was just trying to h-help."

Regulus rubbed his eyes and sniffed. He lowered his voice to even more of a whisper, keeping his eyes focused on one spot on the floor. "And Sirius, I've heard a few things. You're friend, James? The one you always hung out with in Hogwarts? They're after him, Sirius. I don't know why, but there are. I want to warn you, but I don't think you'll listen to me, not any more."

Regulus took a deep, calming breath. He had to say this, at least once, even if no one ever heard him.

"The Dark Lord-you were right, he isn't doing this for anyone's good but his own. Did you know he split his soul into pieces? He isn't human, Sirius, not anymore, and it's getting harder and harder to defeat him. I think-I think I might know a way to make him weaker, Sirius. But it's dangerous. I might not come back. And I just want you to know...I want you to know that I'm sorry, okay? I'm really, really sorry." And Regulus buried his head in his knees and began to sob.


End file.
